Liberi Fatali
by second wings
Summary: Balamb Garden. A school where Trowa Barton resides and train for mercenary. But what fate awaits for him? *YAOI*
1. Prolouge

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
some romance and swearing.  
Notes: "Liberi Fatali" means children of fate.   
This also means that this story is like Final Fantasy 8.   
You don't need to know about FF8 to understand the story.   
However, this is NOT exactly like the story of FF8…I only take   
reference from it.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else from   
Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this is wise?"  
  
"Yes…you know how serious this is."  
  
"That's the problem. Training mercenaries could turn against you."  
  
"It doesn't matter…It's the best for all of us."   
  
"You always think others before yourself…I'll be there otherwise.   
I'll protect you."  
  
"…If you could…It's better to leave me."  
  
"I'll protect you. Don't make me say it again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.  
Notes: "Liberi Fatali" means children of fate.   
This also means that this story is like Final Fantasy 8.   
You don't need to know about FF8 to understand the story.   
However, this is NOT exactly like the story of FF8…I only take reference from it.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
I'm there again.  
  
Lush grass smothers beneath me as I stand motionless before the   
endless field. Pillars of smoke reach the sky from fuming fires.   
  
Again, I wait like before, but never knew for what.  
  
I couldn't stand it.   
The burnt smell pervades my senses and dark clouds cover my sight.  
I never knew this land, why must I be here?  
  
From a distance, a shout rings out in choked gasps.   
I turn to the direction of the sound to glimpse a figure out of   
the cloud's veil.  
I'm stunned to face a boy with blond hair and sea changing eyes.  
The flames have scorched his fair skin. His eyes widen at   
my appearance and tries to call out for me.  
I couldn't hear as a loud explosion erupts and sends us off our feet.  
  
My emerald eyes fling open and I pant in short breaths.  
I'm in my room. Silent. There's no explosions or cries anymore.  
I clutch my head in annoyance and run my hand through damp brown locks.  
  
"That dream again…What the hell does it means?"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You look like shit Trowa."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
Trowa Barton sighs and sits down on the empty chair.   
His long bangs flop over his face and occasionally,   
he blows them out of the way.   
On the same table is his best friend, Heero, eating away on his salad.   
  
The cafeteria is on the usual lousy rush on. Hot dogs are sold every   
morning and people had better get them fast or they'll be left to   
starve. Not only the cafeteria, but everything else is always the   
same routine in the Balamb Garden.  
The Garden is a school and natural home to train students into   
mercenaries. SeeDs are what the graduated students are called.   
Usually missions are posted for student exams.   
But SeeDs participate in missions for salary instead.   
  
Trowa's eyes bore unto Heero. Heero is what people call a   
"perfect student." It's surprising that he's not a SeeD in a split   
second. He's always in shape and an expert in all fighting techniques.   
When people question this, he simply says that   
"he's not trained enough" to be a SeeD.   
Whatever…  
Heero's brown bangs sag over his cobalt eyes as he picks his   
salad contently. Strange how he keeps in good   
condition by eating rabbit food…  
  
The sound of chiming bells echoes throughout the cafeteria.   
Trowa sighs and lazily gets off the chair.   
It's time for morning classes. Students chatter away as they   
stride out of the cafeteria in usual routine.   
His eyes bore onto the crowd with no interest,   
but finally complies when the eager bells ring again.   
  
~tbc~  
  
I don't know how far will this go, so please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 2

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.  
Notes: How long since I last updated?! So sorry! I was caught up  
doing my Trowa 1/2 story, but once I'm done with that, I'll work  
on this fic more! Promise!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"I hate classes…especially history…" Trowa thinks irritably as he taps   
the keyboard in boredom. The classroom is large, but it has to be   
when you fit every single computer for every single student.   
Trowa looks anywhere but his teacher, Zechs Merquise.   
Despite his title as a teacher, he's young, only a few years older   
than Trowa. His icy blue eyes give a striking contrast to his pale   
skin and hair. Note that his hair is long…so long that it comes down   
to his waist.  
If Trowa weren't used to Zech's appearance for long hair,   
he would certainly shudder. Guys with long hair seems, well,   
the closest word would be unnatural.   
He imagines Heero with long hair.  
Gah. Wrong image. Trowa's cross between laughing and choking.   
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
Good thing he gathers himself before he explodes.   
"Yes?" Trowa answers to Zechs.  
  
"Please come here, I need to classify something."  
  
Why would he ask that now? Trowa glances around to see that   
everyone's gone except for him. Boredom does seems to pass time…  
  
Trowa quickly approaches Zechs before he starts being impatient.   
But what could Zechs possibly need to classify? Trowa questions   
the man before him.  
  
Zechs equally matches his gaze with a glare,   
"Trowa, you have satisfying good grades on every course,   
pass almost every paper test and able to hold up your techniques well."  
  
Trowa is off guard for a second. Zechs is not the type of person to   
compliment a student…  
  
"But you missed a lot of the G.F. Tests." He continues with added   
intensity in his glare.  
  
Trowa would have slap himself if the gaze didn't hold him.   
With all the training he did with Heero, he missed the announcements   
for those tests. G.F., meaning "Guardian Forces," are spirits that   
assist you during battle. There are many different kinds according   
to different elements. Unfortunately, he missed the tests that   
involve capturing and battling. Damn, he'll never be a SeeD now…   
  
"Do you have a reasonable excuse Trowa Barton?"   
  
He shakes his head in response.  
  
"I see," Zechs eyes him considerably.   
"You have the G.F. Shiva, am I correct?"  
  
Shiva, the ice element G.F. It's a choice given to students at   
the start of the year whether they want to train with or without a G.F.  
Heero doesn't believe in assistant, but Trowa thinks it's handy.   
  
Zechs takes Trowa's silence as a yes. "Then this is your test, Trowa Barton:   
We will go to the fire cave found at the east.   
You will proceed in the cave and retrieve the item placed inside.   
A bonus if you capture the fire G.F., Ifrit, but I will be timing you   
on your progress. An overtime is a failure."  
  
Trowa nods in acceptance, "When will the test take place?"  
  
"This afternoon at 3:00. I will be waiting outside. Don't be late."   
  
~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 3

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.  
Notes: Only one, please forgive my lateness!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa looks over the dim fire cave. He's only a foot away from it   
and he could feel the vibrating heat from the cave. He tries to get   
rid of the fact that he might evaporate in there within a few seconds.  
"So, um, what is this 'item' that I'm looking for?"   
He glances at Zechs.  
  
"The item," Zechs answers, "is a necklace piece."  
  
Trowa couldn't resist a raised eyebrow. "A necklace piece…"   
Trowa confirms slowly.  
  
Zechs nods, "It is a carving of a lion's head and a cross,   
you can't miss it."  
  
Trowa almost shouts out, "how can I find a bloody piece of   
necklace in a huge ass mountain-sized fire cave?!"  
  
But he knows better to accept the circumstances in silence.  
  
"No questions?" Zechs inquires, "Good. You have 25 minutes to   
accomplish this. Start now."  
  
Trowa paces inside the cave with a few mumbled curses on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'You can't miss it' my ass." Trowa grumbles.  
  
The cave is certainly huge. Although its entrance looks small,   
the underground cave is almost as large as the Garden!   
Trowa wipes constant sweat from his face. His hair isn't helping   
with it sticking on his face.   
He looks around frantically for the necklace. He wants to get out   
of here fast and done over with…And shower too.  
The hot lava and black jagged rocks should surely make the necklace   
stand out. Wouldn't it?  
  
Then Trowa hesitates at the sound of rocks topple over.   
Can't be monsters. They are always impulsive, they never   
considerate on being stealthy   
He quickly summons his weapon forward (1). Blue mist sweeps over   
his hand as it gradually transforms into a long sword supported by   
a handle of a gun. A proud and reliable weapon called the Gunblade.  
  
"Who's there?" Trowa demands with a raised Gunblade, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Don't hurt me," a small feminine voice answers.  
  
Trowa pauses as a female, no older than Trowa, walks out from the   
shelter of the rocks. Blond hair is tamed back with a few accessory   
clips and hazel eyes look back at Trowa. Not brown, but not quite   
pure blue and green either. Her eyes speak coolly as those colours   
mix in mystery.   
  
The Garden and the Balamb City nearby does not hold many occupants.   
Surely, Trowa knows everyone, but this girl.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks, lowering his Gunblade as well.  
  
"My-my name is Middie. Middie Une," she stammers.   
She clutches nervously around her necklace.   
Trowa wouldn't take much notice if the necklace didn't match   
Zech's description perfectly.  
  
"That necklace," Trowa insists, "where did you get it?"  
  
The one named Middie steps back cautiously.   
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The heat is really making Trowa more irritable.   
"That necklace is the property of the Balamb Garden.   
I kindly wish for you to hand it over to me-"   
Trowa stops as a massive monster made out of pure fire lumbers   
its way towards the girl.  
  
"Watch out!" Trowa warns. He instantly pushes the girl, Middie out   
of the way. The monster hisses at Trowa in frustration. Trowa swipes   
his Gunblade across the monster. It stumbles back but not effectively. The edge of Trowa's Gunblade clouds over from the monster's heat.   
Physical damage won't work on elemental monsters like the   
fiery Bomb Trowa is fighting.   
Trowa steadies himself as the Bomb regains composure.   
He concentrates hard on the pool of magic deep inside him.   
Gathering his energy, Trowa releases a chilly blizzard.   
The surrounding snow collects itself around the Bomb and   
instantly freezing it to a solid ice block.  
Trowa winces as the iced Bomb shatters into million pieces.   
The ice remains quickly melt upon the contact of the hot ground.   
  
Trowa turns around to find Middie unconscious because of his earlier   
actions. He spots the necklace nearby and picks it up,   
glancing at it before checking any injuries on the girl.   
  
There are no injuries, but Trowa must carry her all the   
way back outside. He sighs at his luck and summons away his   
Gunblade in order to carry her.  
  
Wait a minute…Is it him, or is the ground slightly quaking?  
  
Shitshitshitshitshitshit! Trowa nervously looks back to confirm his   
fearful prediction.  
From a distance, the G.F. Ifrit arises from its slumber and   
angry with the intruders inside his cave. Its monstrous bull   
form roars powerfully, which makes the whole cave shake.   
Rocks fall on Trowa like rain as the G.F. stomps its way towards   
the duo.  
  
In sheer panic, Trowa hauls up Middie in his arms and hastily   
retreat to the cave's entrance.   
His vision is nothing but falling rocks and eventually   
darkness as one hits him out like a light.   
  
~~tbc~~  
  
(1) for all you FF8-know-it-alls, I know that "summoning" a weapon  
is not originally planned...but I really don't   
want to use the comical way of   
"he pull his Gunblade out of hammer space," K? 


	5. Chapter 4

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.   
Death in this chapter (not major)  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come down and eat this instant!"  
  
"Not yet, I have to wait to see if he'll wake up yet."  
  
"Yeah, but not everyday and night!"  
  
"Just give me at least 30 min., okay?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
A loud door slam breaks the unconsciousness in Trowa.   
  
Where am I?  
  
Trowa groggily flutters his eyes open and instinctively touches   
his head for one nasty bump.  
  
"Hey! No touch! You got a nasty blackout back there."  
  
Trowa faces the speaker and almost jump right out of his skin.  
There, in front of him, is the blond from his dreams.   
His cerulean eyes glances back in concern.  
Trowa cautiously sits up and finds himself in a bedroom.   
A large window shows the clear black night and large plants   
occupy the room for decoration.  
  
He turns to the blond again, "Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
The blond smiles, "My name is Quatre Winner and you're in a hotel room.  
You're lucky that I found you out on the field.   
You could be dead by then."  
  
Trowa absorbs it all in, but his head is still in a daze.   
It didn't make sense to him. What this "Quatre" says,   
is what happened in his last dream. Last time he remembers   
is being in the fire cave.  
  
"It's just a dream." Trowa convinces himself.   
"For now, I'll just play along."  
  
"So," Quatre tilts his head to one side. "What's your name?"  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton." Both exchange handshakes for the sake   
of politeness.  
  
However, silence stretches on between them.   
Both boys don't know what to do next.  
  
"Weeell," Quatre starts. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Eating in a dream sounds funny to Trowa, but "Sure."  
  
Quatre smiles widely, "The cook here makes great food!"   
He helps Trowa onto his feet, "And my sister is singing tonight.   
Her performance is amazing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa picks at his food constantly. He couldn't help but be freaked   
out at the whole scenario.  
He's in a dinning room, but not the fancy white table cloths kind.   
The best description would be a bar. Tables scatter around a small   
stage and a bar settles on one side. People around him are either   
eating, smoking or drinking.  
  
Finally, Quatre comes in from what seems to be the kitchen door.   
He wears differently from Trowa's last dream. Quatre wears simple   
teal pants and a navy turtleneck. It's completely different compare   
to Trowa's attire. He likes darker colours, preferably black.   
It sort of fits his mood…  
  
Quatre seats himself beside Trowa and frowns at the uneaten food.   
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah," Trowa wants to say. "That this is entirely a damn dream and   
I want to GET OUT NOW!"  
  
"No, everything's fine," he says instead. He notices a quiet hush   
as a spotlight appears on a woman on stage.  
Quatre whispers to him, "That's my sister, Irea. To me, she's the   
greatest singer in the world." Quatre sits back with a smile   
that clearly shows pride in his sister.  
  
Trowa listens in to Irea's singing voice.   
Her tall frame standing still as her music about beautiful   
love draws content in everyone. The light reflects off her short   
honey-golden hair as her eyes close, drowning into the song.  
  
It's all too sudden for Trowa.  
  
A loud severe gunshot rings out across the room.  
People stand up, alert and frightened.  
But Trowa sees plainly as a bullet went through Irea's heart   
and she collapses in death's arms.  
  
"IREA!" Quatre cries out to her.  
  
Too much commotion and shock.  
Everything becomes black again.  
  
~~tbc~~ 


	6. Chapter 5

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.   
Note: I'm really sorry about delaying this fic, but I got a whole lot  
other fics to work on and also my damn projects in school.  
Excuse any grammars cause I'm really tired from getting this one through.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pounding in Trowa's head grows louder and louder.   
He groans mentally and instinctively reaches his supposedly   
bump on his head.  
  
"Hey! No touch! You got a nasty blackout back there."  
  
"What the hell?" Trowa slowly sits up. "Damn the déjà vu feeling   
in all of this…"  
  
However, the voice isn't Quatre's, but Sally Po of the Garden's   
infirmity room. He blinks in the harsh light and the whiteness of   
the room. A brown-headed figure with soft ultramarine blue eyes comes   
into his view.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asks.  
  
"You don't remember?" Sally replies.  
  
"…Humour me…"  
  
"You got knocked out in the fire cave. You're lucky that instructor   
Zechs was nearby."  
  
Sally's answer confirms the reality Trowa is in, but what of his   
dream? He recalls Irea…assassinated. He covers his eyes as if to   
block all things before him.   
  
"Dreams are nothing but a figment of imagination."   
Trowa reasons himself. "But it felt so real…"  
  
He didn't realize that Sally is talking to him. Getting annoyed,   
she snaps her fingers to get his attention.  
  
"Hm?" Trowa says in a daze.  
  
Sally sighs, "Here, this was dropped on your way here."  
She hands the necklace into Trowa's hand. It's the same   
necklace that is found in the fire cavern.   
"Oh, and one more thing…Instructor Zechs wants to speak with you.   
Better not keep him waiting."  
  
Trowa nods in confirmation and shakily went off the bed to meet Zechs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa can see clearly through the hall windows that it is night   
already. He feels tired…not physically, but mentally.   
His mind is travelling back and forth to the reality and his dreams.  
  
Eventually down the wide hall, Zechs stands in wait.   
"I hope you're in good condition."  
  
Trowa snorts and waves off his comment. Good condition?   
To Trowa, everything is fucked up…  
  
"You have the necklace, I believe?"   
  
Trowa blinks before reaching into his pocket to reveal the necklace   
to Zechs.  
The instructor peers closely at the necklace as a blind man would.   
"Good. You have passed the G.F. test."  
  
Silence passes over the moment of congratulation as Trowa   
stares dumbly at the necklace. "Um…Don't you want it back?" He asks,   
his hand opens willingly.  
  
Zechs shakes his head, "Keep it. The necklace needs a bearer."   
With that said, the instructor turns away from Trowa.  
Trowa is about the resign as well, when Zechs calls his attention.   
"Tomorrow is the final exam. Be ready in your uniform at 9:00 AM."  
Trowa almost falls over. Another test? He's really getting sick of   
all this…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's footsteps echo into the escape of silence.   
Everyone seems to be asleep already.   
The cafeteria and library's closed, students are in their dorms…  
  
Trowa pauses and absently look outside.  
  
Damn. Even the crickets are quiet.  
  
Trowa sighs, feeling lost. He's been walking around the Garden   
for practically 15 minutes!  
He glances around to find himself at the entrance of the training   
center. It's a place where monsters reside in for students to train.  
Seriously dangerous monsters though.   
That's why the infirmity is right next door…  
Trowa mentally shrugs. Maybe he'll train a little to waste on the   
extra energy.  
  
While Trowa proceeds to walk in, a crying sob can be heard.   
He stops, straining his ears to where the sound comes from.  
  
Trowa sprints deeper into the training center.   
Lush leaves and the smell of fresh dew fill his senses.   
He stops again to detect the sound, but hears nothing.  
  
The area is dark except for a few dim lights.   
Trowa is aware that the monsters are in here,   
but strangely enough, he can't hear anything…not even the sob he   
heard earlier.  
  
Trowa mentally shakes himself. Is he going crazy?   
  
A swift movement of the leaves distracts Trowa. He quickly   
looks unto the subject and is able to   
glimpse blue jeans and…blond hair?  
The figure continues running away and is soon exposed by the   
covering leaves.  
A familiar face comes to view, but Trowa can't believe it.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa questions. The figure is almost disappearing out   
of sight, "Quatre!" Trowa runs full speed after him.  
  
"Impossible." Trowa thinks as he dodges leaves and obstructing trees.   
"Quatre isn't real. He's not supposed to be here!"  
  
"Trowa…"  
  
Trowa halts at the voice calling his name. He can't trace the sound   
as he can only hear it in his head.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Trowa…"  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?!"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
His eyes wildly scan open emptiness "Leave me alone! You're not real!"   
  
"Trowa…"  
  
"Leave me the fuck ALONE!" A shadow lunges at Trowa and on instinct,   
he releases a huge ball of fire towards it.  
  
Silence regains its place, save for the crackling fire eating at   
the leaves.   
The fire rises high with its towering smoke, but it's instantly   
gone as the emergency sprinklers rain down on it.  
Trowa pants, still frozen in place.   
Before the fire evaporates, Trowa can make out a grieved Quatre   
standing in the midst of the smoke.  
  
Then he's gone.  
  
Trowa flees to his dorm and never looks back.  
  
That night, the dreams didn't come.   
  
~tbc~ 


	7. Chapter 6

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, AU, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.   
Note: FINALLY SCHOOL'S OVER! (for me anyway). YEAH! MORE TIME FOR FICS!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rises as its shine peeks through the windows.   
However, loud constant banging disturbs the quiet dorm hallway.   
Students agonize in sleep as Heero's shouts and even his mumbling   
can be heard. "Damn bastard won't wake up…OPEN THE DOOR TROWA!"   
Heero pounds his fist against the hard door until it falls on   
Trowa's head instead with a loud crack.  
"Holy SHIT! What'cha do that for?!" Trowa nearly shrieks as he   
clutches his head in pain. Although Trowa gives Heero the ultimate   
glare, Heero isn't intimidated. "Didn't you know that today's the   
final exam?" Heero says coolly. It takes a minute before   
Trowa shuts the door and curses as he starts changing into his school uniform.   
By then, other students wake up to pulverize the one who disturbed   
their sleep. However, they smartly back off when they see the   
perfect student glaring at them…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa stands with Heero as they both wait for instructor Zechs.   
Both are wearing the school uniforms that represent the Garden's   
troupes. The overall attire, the jacket and pants, is mostly black.   
The silver lining adornment across the shoulder stands out from the   
dark clothing. The uniform has a good choice of design.   
It's just dark and simple; the way Trowa likes it.  
Heero nudges Trowa with his elbow as Zechs walks down the hallway   
to meet them. Both boys straighten their stance, waiting for the next   
orders. Zechs relieves them with a nod. "As you know, today is your   
final exam. It is the exam that determines whether or not you qualify   
as a SeeD. Everything is based on how you react and follow your   
orders and the way you battle. We will meet at the city Balamb's   
sea dock. There, you will meet your lieutenant and your group leader-"  
  
"Group leader?!" Heero interrupts. "But I'M always the group leader!"  
Zechs narrow his eyes at Heero's abrupt behavior.   
"You're not always perfect, Heero. Cooperate like a mercenary   
is supposed to." Heero mutters, but remains silent.   
Trowa blinks at the whole scenario. He never saw Heero react like that…  
then again, he never heard someone addressing him that he's not   
perfect either.   
"Your mission will be more informed by Lieutenant Noin.   
Now we must go outside for our ride." Zechs concludes and leaves   
immediately. Trowa and Heero can't do nothing much but follow   
him like dogs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reach their destination…  
  
But the transportation isn't what Heero and Trowa expected.  
  
The Balamb Garden isn't cheap. It has cars available for any   
transportation. Unfortunately, all cars are used by the participating   
exam students and leave them no choice but to ride…a chocobo…A bird   
that distinguishably looks like a chicken, but large enough for a   
person to ride on its back. There are many kinds, but the ones the   
boys must use are healthy, young, golden chocobos.   
  
Heero's eyebrow twitches, "No…I am NOT riding that chicken and   
ruin my reputation!"  
Zechs shrugs as he mounts on a chocobo, "There's no other way…unless   
you prefer to have a two days walk to Balamb City."  
Trowa didn't mind chocobos really. He loves animals and chocobos are   
known to be the most friendliest and decent animals on the Earth.   
He almost laughs as a chocobo saunters its way up to Heero and   
nudges against his face. "Kweeeeh…" It sighs lovingly. Heero   
desperately tries to push it away, "Get off me you stupid bird!"   
The chocobo continues rubbing its beak in Heero's hair.  
Trowa smirks, "You know Heero…You could still learn how to summon a G.F…."  
"No."  
"…And a chocobo CAN be a G.F…."  
"No!"  
"…It'll improve your rank…"  
"Fuck off Barton and ride the stupid bird." Heero mounts the chocobo   
as Trowa did the same.  
"…You know, chocobos make GREAT G.F.s…"  
Heero replies to Trowa with a middle finger.  
  
~tbc~ 


	8. Chapter 7

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.   
Note: *sighs* Yes, I KNOW that it's been a very VERY long time since   
the last update...I'm really sorry! I'll let you throw coconuts at me!  
I'm just very disappointed that nobody reviewed for my Clover  
fic! I understand if it's bad, but at least I need something! *sighs*  
Please continue reviweing, I really need it...   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride went very smooth and in an instant, the trio is already at   
Balamb City. The city is not very large compare to other cities and   
only a few people reside in it. Trowa passes by familiar faces as he   
politely gives them a brief nod or greeting. Heero, on the other hand,   
only greets them with a grunt. It might sound rude, but from Heero,   
it's a good sign. The smell of the salty sea finally meets their   
senses. Zechs signals Heero and Trowa to hurry their pace.   
They finally reach their destination at the seaport.   
Trowa's eyes roam over a grand ship. Its appearance is striking   
with glinted steel and its looming shadow covering Trowa in a   
menacing way. Trowa takes a quick glance at Heero and sees him   
almost jumpy. From anticipation? Trowa has to admit, he feels   
anticipated too from the feel of participating in a mission.   
  
He notices two other figures, a woman with dark hair and a young   
Chinese man who is the same age as Trowa and Heero.   
Trowa regards the dark-haired woman in respect when he notices her   
as the lieutenant. The lieutenant wears a more elaborated uniform.   
Its design is the same as the students', except that the lining   
adornment is in gold instead of silver. A series of badges give a   
sign of their rank too. The other must be the group leader.   
His hair is very sleek and is tighten in a ponytail. His ebony eyes   
stare off with no profound interest. Trowa doesn't see what is so   
special about him.   
  
The lieutenant criticizes Trowa and Heero with eyes of a brilliant   
indigo colour. Trowa straightens up. 'This is an exam, you fool.'   
Trowa reminds himself. 'Don't screw it up.'  
"My name is Lieutenant Noin." She starts with a clear voice.   
"This is an exam, which is the final to decide whether you're   
qualified enough to be a SeeD. If you fail, you'll have to train   
harder. Becoming a SeeD isn't taken too lightly.   
Even an exam, however, treat it as an actual mission. Because   
today the decisions you make will result other people's lives and   
also yours. Your lives are precious, so make out of this mission alive."   
Noin pauses and indicates the Chinese beside her.   
"This, is Wufei Chang. It is decided from Instructor Zechs and I   
that he will be the leader of this group."   
Trowa notices a slight grunting sound from Heero.   
Noin gives a quick glance in Heero's way, but continues instead.   
"Our mission is to arrive at the Sank Kingdom and guard the city from   
an upcoming assault of OZ. That is all." With the acceptation of   
silence, she motions the group to climb inside the ship.   
Before Trowa gets in, Heero manages to whisper in his ear.   
"It's going to be a hell of a long ride." Trowa sighs at the growing   
silence of their little "group." Three stoic students, one stern   
instructor and one only female lieutenant…  
It's going to be a long ride indeed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa opens his eyes to reveal the dark velvet night-wait a minute…  
night? Since when it's nighttime? He quickly sits up and scans around   
the grassy plains. 'Why am I lying down on the grass? Aren't I on the   
ship?' Trowa rubs his temples, "Don't tell me I'm dreaming again…"   
He mutters tiredly.   
  
"Trowa!"  
  
He turns around to find Quatre running up to him. "Quatre?"   
The blond gasps for breath as he sits down next to Trowa.   
"Don't ever leave like that!" Quatre slugs him on the shoulder.   
"I thought you got captured or something."   
Trowa just calmly rubs the place Quatre has hit. "Why would you care?"  
Quatre gawks at him with widened blue eyes, "Trowa! You're my friend!   
Of course I care!"  
"You hardly know me."  
Quatre sighs, "I know but…" He sheepishly places a hand behind his   
head. "…I just have this feeling in my heart that tells me to trust   
you." He smiles, "I know you wouldn't hurt me or anything."  
Trowa stares back seriously, "What if I am? What if I'm gaining your   
trust in order to kill you after?"   
Quatre stares at Trowa with the same intensity.  
'This is crazy' Trowa muses, 'I'm trying to intimidate someone   
who haunted me…Why me in all damn bloody seven hells?!'  
He doesn't realize how close Quatre's face is and jerks back in   
surprise. Quatre smiles, "I know you wouldn't kill me…"   
He leans close to Trowa, their foreheads almost touching.   
Trowa can't stop the flush creeping into his face.   
Quatre whispers, "…because you don't have the guts to do it."   
Quatre grins impishly and laughs. Trowa frowns but smiles warmly.   
Quatre's laughter finally dies down as he reaches into his pocket.   
"Here." He gives Trowa a necklace piece of a lion's head on a cross.   
Trowa stares at the necklace baffled and cautiously searches his   
pockets. He's even more confused to find it gone.   
'How come Quatre has it? I have it right here!   
T-There can't be two of them!' Trowa isn't aware as Quatre clasps   
the necklace around his neck. Quatre looks squarely into his eyes.   
"Please. Wear this necklace, Trowa-kun."   
He says, "It will protect you."   
Trowa's mind wanders away from the necklace,   
"Trowa-kun? What does that mean?"  
  
"Friend," he answers, "it means friend Trowa in Japanese."   
Quatre sighs, "I guess you're going now.   
Promise you'll come back, okay?" He smiles at Trowa, but almost sadly.  
  
"Going? What do you-" In an instant, everything becomes   
black as a distant voice calls for him.  
  
"Trowa? Trowa! Wake up!"  
  
Trowa opens his eyes and recognizes the familiar surroundings of   
the steel ship and Heero looming over him. "What is it?"  
  
"The sank kingdom," Heero verifies, "We're here. It's time to move out."  
Trowa stifles a chuckle. Heero's naturally acting like the boss again…  
His hand automatically reaches for the necklace that is supposed   
to be in his pocket and takes it out. The silver piece glints in   
its own mystery. Trowa clasps it around his neck.  
  
'It will protect you.'  
  
"I'll believe that." Trowa whispers to the air and gets ready   
for the exam.   
  
~tbc~  
  
Pleeeeeeeeease review! Like I said, I'll let you throw coconuts   
at me. O_o  
The "Trowa-kun" part isn't wrong, right? If it is, then let me  
know and I'll edit it. 


	9. Chapter 8

~Liberi Fatali~  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* future pairings: 1+2, MU+3, 3+4, 5+Meiran,   
AU, some romance and swearing.   
Note: My eyes are tired, so if there's mistakes...oi, hope not.  
I Really, REALLY need reviews! ...Please?  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else   
from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sank Kingdom.  
  
A truly peaceful place, but isolated as well.  
The country and its people believe in total pacifism and hold no arm   
weapons. Trowa's stance is stiff and ready to protect the people and   
the country. Peace he can accept, but with OZ and even wild monsters   
around, he believes in defense.   
OZ has a different view. They want peace, but with a strict government   
system hovering the people everywhere.  
Trowa summons forth his gunblade as Heero wields his own gunblade   
too. It is only Wufei who handles a large lance that gleams in might.   
Lt. Noin and Instructor Zechs abide by the ship.   
Lt. Noin gives them a slight nod, "Your mission is to guard the South   
Gate from any OZ soldiers and intruders. Do not move until given   
further orders and relieve your mission if injured or in need of help."  
  
"Your mission…"  
  
So simple those words, yet they remind Trowa everyday about his duty.  
Mercenaries can not depend much on what is moral. They work for anyone   
and accept any mission. With the thought in mind, Trowa, Heero and   
Wufei brace themselves for an OZ ambush.  
  
Mission, duty…is that all they were taught?  
  
It was for Trowa…  
  
He remembered waking up in the orphanage when he was five.   
They talked rarely about his past, as if they don't want to tell him   
at all. The only information he knows is that his name is Trowa Barton   
and his parents died during a war. There must be something else, but   
it was futile. Trowa gave up on his search a long time ago and ended   
up in Balamb Garden.   
  
It seems that being a mercenary is the only way of life he could live.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This…totally sucks…"  
  
Trowa looks up, surprised at Heero's complaint.   
"It hasn't been that long Heero-"  
  
"What do you mean 'it hasn't been that long?!' We've waited two   
hours after the ambush and not one single order has come up!"  
  
Trowa shrugs. He can't deny Heero anymore…Two hours had passed since   
they finished their fight at the South Gate. The sun rises high at   
its noon. Wufei and Trowa patiently wait, but Heero becomes aggravated.  
Trowa slightly frowns at Heero's odd state. He and Heero were together   
since Trowa joined the Balamb Garden. Heero was always calm and   
collected, but now he seems easily agitated. Maybe it's because of   
the exam; but then again, Trowa doesn't know Heero long enough to   
learn his past yet.  
  
Heero stiffens in his pace, "Someone's here…" Trowa frowns at the   
sound of silence but Wufei seems to notice. He moves from his place   
and approaches a broken structure with a draping cloth. With casual   
grace, Wufei slashes his lance across the drape to reveal a window   
and a young man behind it.  
  
"YEOW! Watch where you strike that thing!" The offended man jumps   
back, his violet eyes widening. Trowa notices that he wears mostly   
black with long brown hair tied neatly in a braid.   
Trowa slightly shudders, 'What's with guys and long hair anyway?'   
  
Heero does a threatening approach, "Who are you? Were you spying on us?"  
"No," The braided man answers, "I just happen to walk by and found   
interest in your situation."  
"Don't mock me!" Heero barks. He centers his gunblade in front of   
the stranger's face, but the man's eye sparkle with mischief,   
"Heeey, I love a man who's so strong and demanding."   
He waggles his eyes at Heero. Trowa can't help but chuckle at Heero's   
reddened face.  
Wufei, however, finds no amusement in this, "This is a dangerous area.   
You better leave the situation in our custody." The young stranger   
raises his hands as if surrendering, "No problem man. I'm supposed   
to be leaving anyway."  
  
"Hello? Hey!"  
  
All men turn towards the voice. Sprinting down the deserted hill,   
a young Chinese woman comes up to them. Trowa wonders if she's another   
intruder, but relaxes when he notices the familiar SeeD uniform she's   
wearing.   
  
"You must be the last group Lt. Noin was talking about!   
She said-Wufei? Is that you?"  
She stops abruptly, her sleek ponytail stills after the run.   
"It is you, Wufei!" Her brown eyes brighten, but then stern at   
the sight of Wufei's back on her. "Don't you DARE turn away from me Wufei!"  
Wufei winces, "I can't help it when you EMBARRASS me like that, woman!"  
"How come you're always ASHAMED of me?!" she fumes.  
Trowa rubs his temples of an upcoming headache.   
"I never realize how loud Wufei can be," he muses.   
  
Suddenly the pebbles jump around as the ground shakes!   
'An earthquake?' Trowa wonders. The group's attention averts their   
gaze from the ground to a tall tower far away. The tower's peak opens   
like a mouth as a satellite emerges and sends a beam towards the sky.   
But what could the satellite be sending?   
  
"Well, that's my cue to leave." Unfazed, the braided man smiles at   
the others. "Nice meeting you all, Trowa, Wufei and Heero."   
He especially winks at the last and adds, "Nice ass!" Then he   
leaves quickly like a chocobo.  
  
Silence, until Heero shouts, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"   
  
More silence, shocked silence actually. Heero becomes aware of   
this and blushes to a point of a burnt tomato. The young woman   
recovers from the silence, muttering softly, "You must be the Heero   
people are talking about…" Heero glares at her. She coughs,   
"My name is Meiran. I'm a messenger sent from Lt. Noin.   
She apologizes with the long wait, but we were occupied with   
the injured. She wants us to return to the ship now for the   
journey home. That is all."  
  
The group nods at her report. They're ready to leave the Sank Kingdom.   
Although they're glad that it's over…  
everyone hesitates to leave what they witnessed.   
Who is that braided stranger?   
What is the purpose of the satellite?   
Is there a connection?   
  
…Is it something to forget about?   
  
~tbc~  
Yeah! Finally Wufei, Duo, and Meiran made an appearance! Please wait   
patiently for the next chapter!   
I promise you that it will be very interesting... 


End file.
